


A Better Life

by ami_ven



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon ponders what might have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Life

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge "love is in the air" (write about love)

“There’s something I’ve been thinking about,” said Simon, quietly. “And I want to explain it to you, but I always seem to make things sound insulting.”

Kaylee smiled and reached across the picnic blanket to put a hand over his. “Just go ahead and say it, plain as you can, and I’ll try not to be insulted. What were you thinkin’, Simon?”

“About Osiris,” he said. “About what my life would be like if we’d never left.” He glanced at Kaylee, who was still listening, curious, and he continued, “I’d still be working at the hospital, maybe even have been promoted to head of a department. I might have met a girl who was pretty and smart, and we’d go on dates to fancy restaurants, then get married and have two-point-five perfect, pretty children . And I’d have thought I was happy.”

Simon took a deep breath. “But I wouldn’t be,” he said, firmly. “Because I’d have _no idea_ what I was missing. A home where I’m needed, a family that cares about me. A girl, a smart, beautiful girl who is everything I never knew I needed and— Oh, no, don’t cry, Kaylee! The girl is _you_!”

“I know that,” she said, laughing through her tears. “I’ve just never heard you say it, is all. That I’m smart.”

“Of course you are!” he said. “But that’s what I need you to understand. I could never have imagined you, Kaylee. I couldn’t have imagined _us_ , because this is so much better. _You’re_ so much better.”

Kaylee sobbed again, and leaned forward to kiss him. “I’ll admit,” she said, when they broke for air. “You had me a mite worried when you started. But that endin’ was just…”

“Yeah?” he asked.

She grinned. “Yeah.”

THE END


End file.
